This invention pertains to the art of clamping assemblies and more particularly to a vise-like arrangement. The invention is particularly applicable to a device for securely holding a tube or rod type of workpiece while accommodating workpiece cutting and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other environments and adapted to other uses.
Prior art tube or workpiece cutting blocks were of simple, basic designs. Typically, a block included a plurality of apertures accommodating various workpiece sizes with a cross-slot adapted to guide a cutting blade. These prior art arrangements did not include clamping mechanisms usable with a wide variety of workpiece sizes. In fact, these prior arrangements could only hold workpieces for which there were appropriate sized holes formed in the block . An individual workpiece was fed into a predetermined aperture on one side of the block until the desired length was positioned outwardly of the cross-slot. This, in turn, presented problems when working with elongated workpiece tubes in confined areas. The actual cutting area also was not visible, resulting in workpiece surfaces and ends that were incorrectly and/or inaccurately cut. Moreover, no structure was included to securely hold the workpieces in place while they were being cut.
More recent developments in the field have employed clamping arrangements with a saw guide for the workpiece, but these devices also have been found lacking in one respect or another. It has, therefore, been considered desirable to design a cutting block that securely holds a workpiece. Additionally, the clamping mechanism should be adjustable to accommodate various workpiece sizes and should be easily maneuverable between workpiece release and clamping conditions. Further, such a device should be provided with a saw guide adjacent the clamping mechanism to facilitate cutting of the workpiece in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis thereof. Preferably, the clamping device should be easily and securely mounted to various mounting surfaces.
The subject invention is deemed to meet the foregoing needs and others. In addition, the subject invention effectively overcomes many of the problems encountered with prior art clamping devices.